


L'appel du Vide

by HuiLian



Series: Untranslatable [4]
Category: DCU (Comics), Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: Angst, Suicidal Thoughts, the rest of the batkids and Bruce are mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-18 13:22:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14853551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HuiLian/pseuds/HuiLian
Summary: L’appel du vide (French): The call of the void- The inexplicable urge to leap from high placesor, Dick loved heights. But sometimes he had to avoid them





	L'appel du Vide

**Author's Note:**

> This fic contains suicidal ideas. Please don’t read it if you have a problem with it. Your health is more important than a fic.

 

As long as Dick could remember, he has always loved heights. Heights was colorful lights. Heights was trapeze bars ready to be used. Heights was safety. Heights was his parents’ hands, clasping his own.

Heights was home.

People thought that after his parents fell, Dick would hate heights. After all, heights was one of the reasons his parents died. Without heights, even if his parents fell, the fall would not kill them.

They couldn’t be more wrong. After his parents’ death, heights became a comfort to Dick. It was like when a child cling to his father’s notebook, or his mother’s cooking utensils. The only difference was that Dick cling to heights. They only remnants of his time with his parents.

Yet sometimes, Dick had to avoid heights.

He was on patrol, taking a breather on a rooftop. Simply sitting up there, looking out on the sightlines of Bludhaven. It would be easy to simply let go.

Dick thought about Bruce, and the support system he has now. His gaggle of kids, Selina, Alfred, the Justice League. Bruce can probably survive this now.

Dick’s thought turned to his siblings. Jason would rage and scream, but Bizzaro and Artemis, not to mention Kori, Roy, and Donna, would take care of him. Kori and Donna wouldn’t let him drown in his own rage, while Artemis and Roy would spar his grief out. Bizzaro would, …. Actually, Dick didn’t know what Bizzaro would do, but either way, Jason would be well cared for.

Tim has Steph, and Kon, and Cassie and Bart. Tim has long since been the kid who was left alone inside his mansion while his parents went on an expedition. Tim has friends now, good, caring friends. Besides, Tim has long since seen Dick as someone he admired. Dick had disappointed Tim so many times, he might as well do this. Tim wouldn’t be surprised.

Cass would understand. At least, Dick hoped she would. Cass is the most sensible out of all of them (and didn’t it say something about them). She would be fine. Hurt, but fine.

Damian. God, Damian. The kid that had somehow turned into one of the people Dick loved most in the world. Dick would like to think that the opposite was true, but then again, Damian hadn’t needed Dick for a long time already. He’s already comfortable with Bruce and the rest of the family, and what is Dick but a poor substitute for Bruce anyway? Damian had Colin, and John, and Maya. He didn’t need Dick anymore.

The ground was calling. Just one step, and it would be over. No more suffering, no more pain. It was getting harder to avoid the call.

It would be fitting, anyway. His parents had died by way of falling. It shouldn’t surprise him that he would too.

Dick stood up. Balanced on the edge of the building. It was exhilarating to know that he was inches away from death, but he would not fall on accident. No. If he fell, it would be because he chose to do so.

One last fall. One last flight. His family would be fine. The ground was calling. The ground was calling.

Dick took a deep breath.

It would be amazing to see his parents again.

Dick closed his eyes.

It would be amazing to be able to rest.

Dick put one foot of the edge.

It would be amazing to be…

No. Not today.

Dick opened his eyes. Stepped down from the edge.

Not today. But maybe someday.

After all, the ground was still calling. Someday. Someday.

**Author's Note:**

> check out my tumblr (huilian.tumblr.com)


End file.
